Just bleachy
by amenoshimai1
Summary: Adopted from HikariNo Tenshi-San. During the Halloween festival at his school, a 15 year old ichigo is forced to alter his appearance for costume, resembling a certain dead vice-captain, leading to new faces, new memories, personality changes, and lots of confusion.
1. AN

Okay!

So, I got this story from HikariNoTenshi-san.

Yes I do have permission. No I don't own Bleach.

Anyway, I hope I can keep the story more or less in the same writing style though... It's gonna' be hard (ya know, two people writing the same story having different writing styles n' stuff)

So~ I ya hope you enjoy the story (first 9 chapters by HikariNoTenshi-san)

See ya


	2. First

"MOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIN' IIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

' Aw, DAMN IT ALL!' was the first thing red-headed 15 year old Ichigo Kurosaki thought as a devestating force had plummeted upon the spot where he was merely seconds ago. To cut it short, that was where Isshin Kurosaki's foot connected to the wall where Ichigo's head was instead of Ichigo himself. This should have caused a normal person to cringe and hug his injured leg. The elder Kurosaki, however, was nothing of the sort. He rebounded off the wall to land a hit on Ichigo in his ever-predictable way only to find his face being met with Ichigo's foot. As they began to beat eachother up like every other morning, Yuzu, one of Ichigo's little sisters, called them down for breakfast.

" Eat your own damn food old man!" shouted a very miffed Ichigo. Really, you would be too if your father acted like a 3 year old everyday and then proceded to try to beat you senseless;key word being try. As Isshin reached for Ichigo's breakfast for the upteenth time Ichigo knocked him senseless which then caused Isshin to go and talk(more like weep)to an enlarged poster of his now deceased wife;Masaki Kurosaki. This then caused Karin, Yuzu's fraternal twin and opposite in many ways, to voice her frustration.

" Old man, stop drooling over that damn poster and blabbering like a complete buffoon!" The ball-cap wearing, dark-haired girl proclaimed. Yuzu, the kinder of two, although not voicing her thoughts on the matter was nodding in agreement, her lighter blond hair swaying slightly as she did so. This however caused him to whine like a child...Again.

" Ah! Masaki! See how your children treat me!? Oh HELP ME!" And he proceded to wail.

" For your information, we are your kids too, genious!" Annouced Karin with much spite.

" Ichi-nii? You're going to the Halloween festival today right? What are you going to be? Me and Karin picked out what we're going to be already." Yuzu put in suddenly, wishing to stop the conversation that happened every day.

" Yea I'm going. My school is hosting it after all. What are you going to be?" Ichigo asked, thankful for the change in subject.

" Karin's going to be an angel with white wings and everything!" Yuzu claimed smiling. Karin became a little embarrased and it showed on her face. Ichigo smiled slightly.

" So I suppose your going to be one too?" Ichigo asked already knowing the answer.

" Yep! And dad decided he was going to be a vampire." was the cheerful reply. " So will you tell me what your going to be?" Ichigo frowned instantly at this. Karin wanting to know what was wrong asked him just that. He then began to tell them that for the festival his class was going to be a sweets and drinks cafe.

" What does that have to do with your costume?" Isshin asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

" I'm getting to it, hold your horses you idiot! Sheesh..." Ichigo described that everyone pulled out a description of what to wear out of a top hat. His color theme was black and was to wear a grey long sleeved shirt under a black vest with bat wings attached to the back with black dress pants with a belt;that was of course black, and black shoes. Everyone else also had similar clothing resembling waiter's and waitress's wear but in different colors such as a blood red, a dull grey, and a eerie green.

" And...?" The three pressed him on. The suspense was killing them! Ichigo sighed, preparing himself for the laughter that was sure to come rushing from their mouths like a flash flood in the canyons.

" And we have to get our hair color changed to the color outfit and guys have get extentions; though it doesn't have to be permanent. Girls just have to put on an accessary with bat wings on them and everyone needs to get colored contacts that borders the picture of what our hair has to look like. So now I have get extentions for my hair and have it dyed; the color black no less!Not to mention I need to go and find blue contacts for the costume." Ichigo groaned. "Really, why do I have to do somthing so troublesome?" Ichigo was met with complete silence and he wasn't sure what he disliked more;the uncomfortable silence or the embarrassing chorus of laughter.

" Where is it?" Yuzu asked suddenly.

" Huh? What?" Ichigo blinked. Yuzu was acting strange.

" Where is the picture to show what hair style you have to have?" Karin piped in, sensing her twins thoughts.

" Right here, why?" The twins ignored the question, looked at the picture, then asked a question of their own.

" You have to get the hair done outside of school right? You don't have to worry about getting the outfit since it's already premade at school right? And you need blue contacts? That is what you said right?" The two asked simultaneously their eyes filled with mischief. Isshin, some how knowing what was to come, came up behind Ichigo unnoticed, as his attention was on his younger siblings. He was definitely liking the thought of them laughter better right then.

" Yeah why-! Oh no way, your not gonna-!" Ichigo didn't see the look in their eyes before it was too late. When Ichigo started to freak out, that was Isshin's signal to grab hold of our poor red-head-soon-to-be-black-haired hero. The twins cackled in a somewhat evil way, causing chills to run up and down the two males back. Karin brought a costume kit filled with everything that they would need.

" No! YOU CAN"T DO THIS! No, STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And his voice echoed throughout the neighborhood.

Ichigo's cries of protest go unheard for a whole hour just as Ichigo should have started on his way to school. By then Ichigo had given up protesting and took it quietly although reluctantly. Karin handed Yuzu the tools Yuzu needed whenever she asked. She decided not to do anything else as she wasn't as skilled with things as such while Yuzu was gifted. Isshin had fallen asleep halfway but had mercilessly kept a firm hold on his son, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

" And one more strand...There! All finished! Daisego!" was the happy cheer that came out of Ichigo's younger sisters. This had woken up Isshin and soon he found himself at Ichigo with disbelief. He looked so much like...He mentally shook his head and put the thought aside.

'The man is long dead and I should be complementing Ichigo!' And that's just what he did...More or less. For as soon as Isshin "complemented" Ichigo, a vein popped out on the 15 year old forehead and he was about to start another pointless fight. That was until Ichigo saw what time it was.

" Ack! I'm late! See you later! Oh and old man? Come within 20 feet of me at school where I can see you and your a dead man walking got it?" After that he ran out the door, a hoodie hiding his new hair-do.

Isshin just chuckled at the ironic threat toward his life coming from his son. After all he was technacally really a dead man walking. Since he was, is, still a shinigami, one that is retired no less. He came out of his thoughts when Yuzu complained about him not finishing his breakfast and Karin beating him for. The three got dressed in their costumes and prepared to go to the Halloween festival being held at Ichigo's school. But for some unknown reason Isshin felt something big was about to happen soon but he shook it off. Today was going to be all about fun!


	3. Second

The teacher was currently checking attendance of the class as they worked on the finishing touches and got to their stations. They only had an hour and a half after all.

" Tatsuki Arisawa?"

" Here!" The karate girl answered holding onto a stack of dishes. She was wearing waiters wear which suited her best and the theme turned out to be a dark grey with silver contacts. She was wearing a bat-like hairband accessary instead of dying it grey.

" Keigo Asano?"

" Over here!" The boy replied under a table to get a air-filled balloon that had somehow fallen to the ground. He was wearing a yellow themed suit and now was a blond instead of a brunette he was. He had green lizard eye contacts and got extentions for his bangs making him look somewhat shaggy.

" Mizuiro Kojima?"

" Yes madam?" was what the little flirt answered with. He was wearing a forest green;his hair looking comically like a tree since it was in two buns. His contacts were a dark purple.

" Orihime Inoue?"

" Hai!" she had gotten orange and was wearing waitress wear. Her contacts were of a catlike gold. She was holding onto plastic bags filled with different kinds of tea.

" Uryu Ishida?"

" Right here." was the bored reply. He was wearing a striped blue themed suit with empty grey contacts and was currently sewing back on a wing that had fallen off of one of the students. His hair seemed longer than usual.

" Yasutora Sado?" there was no reply. " Yasutora-san? Sado-kun?" And then there was silence. The teacher took a deep breath before shouting, " CHAD!"

" Hm?" Finally there was an answer. Chad was listening to his portable radio holding up one side of the banner that was to be their sign. He was clad in a blood red with even darker red contacts. His haired extended enough to be worn in a low side ponytail.

" Really." Huffed the teacher. "Now there's only Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki?" this was met with what sounded of a stanpede of wild horses coming down the hall. The door slid open right after the noise stopped and there was, amazingly, Ichigo!

" I'm *huff* here!" was all that he could say before he caught his breath. He was greeted with an applause and wolf whistles for just making it.

" You've got some luck Ichigo! If you came a second later I would have marked you late." was all the teacher before addressing Ichigo's wear. " Oh and take off that hoodie and put on your costume. I trust your hair is already done and you have your contacts?" The answer was a nod. " Very good. Tatsuki-san, hand him his clothes please." and with that annoucement the teacher left the room to take a break and to leave the students to their work.

" Here you go Ichigo." Tatsuki said as she handed the outfit over as Ichigo mumbled a thanks. " Hey can I see your look? You know your hair." Ichigo turned and replied.

" You'll have to wait like everyone else. In fact when I do come in here, I think you'll be suprised." was all he said when he left.

People were scurrying around when the door opened to reveal a handsome looking, to-die-for, cladded in black, blue eyed, dark haired Ichigo Kurosaki. Jaws dropped straight to the floor and eyes threatened to come right out of their sockets.

" Ichigo!? Is that you? My GOD you look-!" But Tatsuki was cut off when Ichigo started talking.

" Yea I know, I know. I look stupid right?" The class shook their heads, the boys slowly in disbelief and the girls furiously fast, denying what he said. Ichigo blinked, lost. " Then why, are you all staring at me?"

" Tsk, tsk, tsk Ichigo! The girls are looking at you because you look HOT! Handsome! SEXY even!" the infamous Chizuru proclaimed, clad in dark chocolate brown. This caused Ichigo to blush slightly, which in turn made all of the girls blush, when Chizuru had summarized their thoughts, blushed even more as they saw Ichigo blush, those of which were Orihime, Chizuru herself and even Tatsuki.

In fact Ichigo was indeed very good-looking at the moment. Besides his outfit which showed his lean, musculer form, his hair was a bit longer at the end near the neck and was long enough to make a thin low ponytail that reach the bottom of his shoulder blades. The blue contacts were the finishing touches as they made Ichigo look more like a boy from a shoujo manga instead of a shounen one.

" Yea buddy! You look totally cool! Who did your do? I have to get mine done by him/her one day! Was it a professional?" Keigo was obviously jealous and so was Mizuiro and every other boy for that matter. Ichigo ignored the questions and decided to work and was faintly aware of everyone taking glances at him while they were setting up. Then something unexpected happened.

The teacher walked in, saw Ichigo, and fainted, her face red and showing complete bliss like a girl who had gotten her first kiss. As it so happened when the nurse came in after they called for her, she had nearly suffered the same fate if not for the fact that she had a little more will power but that did not stop her from squealing like a young school girl in the presence of her crush/idol and stroking/playing with his hair which was "softer than a bed of down feathers", making teenage boys jealous of Ichigo for becoming a total babe magnet in one day and making girl jealous of not knowing what his hair really felt like.

It was announced afterward that they would put up a sign for all female customers to 'beware of the bishounen' inside of the cafe. Soon afterward the whole class went back to work with a scowling Ichigo putting up decorations. Orihime thought for a moment before asking him a question about it.

" Kurosaki-san?" her voice sounding timid.

" Hm?" was the only acknowledgement of her question.

" You know you have to smile for the customers when they come right?" He spun around and his eye grew large with shock.

" What!? Since when?" Orihime shuffled her feet.

" Since everyone agreed you should be the one to greet the customers when they enter..." Ichigo sighed in defeat. He was never going to have his hair dyed black with extensions ever again for as long as he lived.

" Okay fine whatever, I'll do it." His agreement for the task was enforced by loud and excessive cheering." So how is this for a greeting smile. What happened next was extremely predictable but also was completely unavoidable as Ichigo's smile was gorgeous and caused every girl to squeal or go red-faced.

Just then a female teacher walked in and told the class that the festival was about to start in 15 minutes all the while stealing glances at Ichigo, which the entire class noticed. Tatsuki suddenly couldn't take the teacher staring at Ichigo anymore and spoke her thoughts out loud.

" My lord woman! Can't you see the everyone knows your eyeing the guy!? Not to mention he's a student and you're a freakin' TEACHER!? Also I can assure you older woman are not his type of girls and he sure doesn't like being checked out like you all are going to EAT him! And ALL of you guys jealous of Ichigo should be happy he doesn't act like a total snob like most good-looking guys do and should be very afraid since he could kick your sorry asses any time he wants! Plus this is most likely only a one time deal and he'll go straight back to our own favorite, same old carrot-top! So cut it out, you God-damn idiots!"

Everyone stared at her for her sudden outburst before the words finally sunk in. The girls of the class apologised for making Ichigo feel uncomfortable and the guys apologised for being jealous. The teacher ran off possibly crying and ashamed of herself. Ichigo made a content sigh.

" Thanks." He said before they took to their stations. Tatsuki smiled.

" Eh, no problem. I just hate people like that is all." They laughed, went back to their own stations and talked with people around them waiting for their first customer(s).


	4. Third

While everyone was begining to discuss about what the prize for making the most profit out of the entire festival, Keigo decided to answer it.

" Hey I know what the prize is!"

" Really? Then please do tell us." Ichigo responded, uncharacteristically sarcastic. He shocked himself when he said that and it showed on his face but it was for a second. Luckily no one seemed to notice except for a few spiritually strong people. Namely Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

" Yeah! I over heard the teachers talking about it! Turns out the winning team get a free, all expense paid trip to go the new indoor water amusement park! And everyone gets a 3 use coupon that allows the people to get away and ask for anything from anyone in the building except for anything too outrageous like asking for money and getting a teacher fired. But it can be used to get no homework for 2 days tops with one use and you can use it even for a kiss! However that one is only allowed to excuse yourself for accidentally doing it." Keigo explained.

That however is what caused most girls in the room to look at Ichigo hungrily and to make him fidget one more. Luckily he was saved by the bell as the first customer came in.

" This is the cafe right? What's with the sign outside that said beware the bishounen..." The woman trailed off as her eyes came to rest on Ichigo who came up to her. It was his job to greet the customers after all.

" Welcome to Ghouls Cafe. Please have a seat miss." as he spoke with the smile that caused the girl to gain heart eyes, he was pulled up a seat to a table. So you can't blame the girl if she suddenly went gah gah over the guy now can you? Because that's what she did.

"OMG guys come in here NOW! There really is a bishounen! He looks so hot!" as she said that she never took her eyes off of him. Pretty soon her friends joined and were in the same state of love struck joy.

" Um ladies?" Ichigo started his smile still not fading. " You all know that you need to buy something or leave, right?" Hoping he sounded rude enough to make them leave. It was not to be.

" We'll buy the frozen chocolate moose pie and honey milk tea with you on the side! What's a handsome guy like you doing in highschool anyway? You couldn't possibly be held back right?" They were obviously fooled by Ichigo's looks for how could they have thought of dating a older male of 20;their age, when he was really only 15!?

Ichigo chuckled nervously as they were indeed creeping him out of his mind but still managed to maintain his cool and said something sarcastic while putting an arm behind his head and crossed his feet,(like the way a certain dead shinigami used to do...) although this greatly shocked him. 'Why am I having these strange impulses with sarcasm and the hand-behind-the-head thing? Something weirds going on...' and as he was thinking this his mouth moved on it's own seemingly knowing what to do. " Sorry ladies, but I'm really 15. And too bad for you, I'm not part of the menu." The girls melted into a pile of goop and then decided to scream out insanities about 'how fine' Ichigo was.

Needless to say, after that explosion of "KYAA!"s and "OMG!"s and "DAMN HE'S SO HOT!"s, their was a line as long as the hallway;the majority made up of girls.

Ichigo eventually had to serve his father and sisters and he did so in the same manners because it was part of customer service to treat everyone the same, which made them wonder what had happened to Ichigo. Those thoughts were quickly disposed of when Ichigo handed Isshin his cake he ordered with the words "DEAD MAN" in blood red icing on it. It was clear now it was just an act to draw in customers;one that was working too well. But that didn't mean Isshin wasn't still uncomfortable. Wouldn't you if your son who looked like one of your, long deceased, nephew and started to act just like him? It took alot of restraint for the poor man to hold in tears so he decided to pretend they we're fake tears for Ichigo 'taking a step toward man-hood' or something similar to make it easier for himself. But needless to say, everyone with high spiritual pressure in class 1-A of Karakura High were all thinking the same thing, ' What is up with Ichigo? He is acting so weird.'

Ichigo was having similar thoughts and in his head, a name popped up. Kaien Shiba. Where in the devil's name did that come from he didn't know. He did have a hunch however, that he was acting like this Kaien person and looked very much like him. Ichigo then had a sudden thought. ' My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, what's yours?' Yes he knew by doing this he was questioning his sanity however at the moment he really didn't care. And sure as sugar he got an answer back.

' Nice to meet you finally! My name's Kaien Shiba, a dead shinigami and you my friend are my incarnation! We're technically the same person but that would just mean your talking to yourself.'

' Is that so... So in other words I'm gonna start acting like you from now on?'

' Pretty much but only when you meet familiar people. You'll never know what might happen. You could be you one minute and the next one, me!'

' So I'm crazy now? Great. Just great! And I suppose that you and I are going to one person now and I'll be known as a personality and I'll be sent to the looney house because I think I have another me in my head.'

' Hey now listen. This is serious business. If you and I become one person right here and now you'll definitely lose your mind because you would be suffering from and identity crisis so after this I'm going to just be your plain ol' conscience and voice of reason. But you will act like me without knowing it and I may even take over. Not to mention since I am a shinigami, my powers are yours to use, but you'll either unconsiously use them when my memories take control or you learn how to use them the hard way.'

' *mental-sigh* This is so weird. So what's a shinigami?'

' You'll learn that soon. So right now I am going to wipe your mind of me a bit except the part of me being your voice of reason. Oh and by the way when my memories take over we will be the same person just me not you...'

' Wait-Ugh!'

In the outside world where Ichigo was taking his break in the back room, he was fast asleep. When someone came to wake him up because they had won the prize, Ichigo was back to normal...Or so he thought.


	5. Forth

" Hey, hey Ichi-nii? How come you acted like that today?" Yuzu asked. She was riding piggyback home from the festival that had just finished on her bruised up father. The volunteer workers and shopkeepers were putting things away and cleaning up and as that was going on Ichigo had indeed kept his promise about making Isshin a dead man walking. Good thing it was Halloween...

" Act like what? You mean like this?" and he started to act like someone who had taken eddicute classes. The act was too much for her.

" S-stop! O-ok I get it! Ahaha, ow m-my, my sto-o-o-mach~!" And she then decided to rest her head on dear daddy's shoulders.

" S-so Ichi-nii. I guess your a ladies man now, huh?" Karin asked looking up to her big brother. She was straining to keep her laughter inside. Really, a polite, nice, 'I'll-do-what-you-want' Ichigo? That's just rich!

" What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, still very dense about this certain subject. Sensing this Karin decided to drop the subject. The family of four walked toward their home, joking and chattering like a normal family for once. That was until Ichigo saw a ghost of a little girl named Mikan, who(ichigo had learned) had died from being hit by a car.

Ichigo was able to see ghost since he was little and often befriended ghosts that were of the age of toddlers to those of his own age. Karin was able to see the shadows of ghost and Yuzu only the outline. Isshin,(Ichigo was sure of this) however, seemed not to be able to see them at all. So when he saw Mikan looking worried he decided to see what was wrong.

" I'll see you guys at home later. I need to check up on something." and he dashed off without a reply. But the Kurosaki family only shrugged it off and headed once more to their home. Afterall, Ichigo had done this many times in the past, why worry about it now? Still...

' I hope Ichi-nii comes home before dinner without getting in a fight again. I making something special for tonight!'

' Ah~. There he goes again, trying to help out the little ghost kids with their problems. One day he'll get seriously hurt, I just know it!'

' Ichigo...Come home safe tonight...I have a strange feeling that you're never going to be the same again...Stay safe...My son...'

As those thoughts ran through the three Kurosaki's, Ichigo meets up with the spirit of the deseased girl.

" Oi, Mikan! What's up?" Mikan turned her head around toward the familiar voice and her face seemed to brighten up at the sight.

" Ichigo-san! What happen to your hair?" Ichigo let out a small chuckle. At the mention of his name other young spirits came out of hiding to see him. They all started cheering.

" It was for the school festival. Anyway, something bothering you?" Her face fell almost inmediately. When she didn't answer Ichigo turned to the triplets, who all died from highly allergic reactions from hornet stings. Upon meeting the three, Ryu, the oldest, and Kyu, the middle child, took to Ichigo like a big brother and would always ask things of him. Miyu, the youngest and also the most mistrusting and shyest, also came to like him in a brotherly way. So whatever Ichigo asked of them, they would do almost anything to do so.

" She's says she saw a monster and she told us that it wanted to eat her!" The triplets said at the same time. They weren't sure what to make of it, but they knew Mikan well enough to know she would not lie but the story was too unbelievable. It seemed that Kenta, another lost soul who had died from a blow to the head, thought this too.

" I'd like to see this monster of yours Mikan. I mean I know you don't make things up but come on! A monster? what kind of mon-!" Kenta never finished his ranting as a loud wail-like screech resounded into the air. Chills went up the 5 souls and all throughout Ichigo's body. Mikan's eyes grew large.

" T-t-that's the sound it makes! THAT"S THE SOUND! Ichigo, save us! Please!" As she begged Ichigo of the task, creatures with mask-like faces with a holes in their chest came into view in the night sky. Panick filled their eyes. Only one word seemed to escape Ichigo as he felt his body tense.

" RUN!" And so they did.

(At the Soul Society)

A man with long white hair and a kind gentle looking face, wearing a black kimono with a white haori with the number 13 on it over it, sat and stared at a pond surrounded by small boulders reminiscing about the past. He is the captain of the thirteenth division in the Gotei 13 of the Soul Society. He is a sickly man who is well respected and is without a vice captian in his devision as the latter had died long ago because of an unfortunate event leaving his and the vice's work up to his third seats. He also does not wish to replace the mans place and feels as though he can not find one suitable enough for the job and the rest of the division agrees with him as well. No one could take the place of former Vice Captain, Kaien Shiba.

As he was sitting on the back porch, the calmness of the scene was dashed when a short-haired blond tomboy rushed to him spouting a message as fast and as loud as she could manage.

" CAPTAIN! It's an emergancy sir! There was an accident in Karakura town, sector 2251! Our troops stationed there are being steadily wiped out by a small army of hollows!" The girl shouted moving her hands with each word she said trying to make sense.

" Kiyone, calm down. Now what is this about?" This seemed to work but as soon she was about to start another messenger came in, this time a man with tan skin and a triangler looking hairstyle.

" Captain Ukitake SIR! There was an inccident in the town of Karakura in sector 2251, SIR! Soul reapers positioned there are being killed off by a group of 13 hollows!" He reported looking grim as he did so.

" Hey! Who said you could relay my message to the Captain Sentaro!?" Kiyone yelled.

" Your message!? You mean my message you idiot!" Sentaro countered.

" Look who's talking!"

" Why you-!"

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" The man, as patient as he was had decided enough was enough. This was going to take a while to get settled.

" Now you're saying that I have orders from soutaicho and I have to go to my sector in Karakura to slay the Hollows gathering there for some reason with you two and another third seat!?" Ukitake was irked about the latest development to say the least and knowing that some of his men were being killed as they spoke.

" Hai Captain!" Says the blond.

" Yessir!" Says the guy. The two glare at eachother.

" *sighs* Well let's be on our way. Sentaro get Rukia Kuchiki, Kiyone accompany me to the destination; we're going ahead."

" Understood!" the two say at the same time. As Sentaro shunpoed off, the Captain and Kiyone summoned a hell butterfly to get to there destination. Once there, they will receive the biggest shock of their lives as shinigami, in more ways than one.


	6. Fifth

(Back in Karakura Town)

" Go Ichigo! You can do it! Keep on running!" The kids cheered, pulling the injured people all dressed in black kimonos in a safe corner with them. They had seen the people try to fight the monsters when they were being chased and get hurt so they decided to help all of them to saftey which was easy to do since they had a great distraction; namely Ichigo.

" FOOD! TASTY SOUL!" The monsters, seem to go after 'spiritually high souls'(Quote from a now unconsious shinigami/man-in-black)which Ichigo definetly had went straight for Ichigo when the ghost split away from eachother to hide.

" AHH! That's easy for you to say! You're not being chased by 13 monsters!" Ichigo than dodged another blow from one of the masked creatures that nearly had him in it's reach. Just then as Ichigo turned a corner into the other side of the park close to where the child ghosts and the injured were, and when the creatures were only roughly 20 to 30 yards away from him a portal opened up between himself and the vile things.

What stepped out of it caused him gasp slightly with recognition. Where had he seen those two people before? Ichigo frowned at this. How could he know someone without ever meeting him/her in his life?

" Kiyone! Locate the injured while I hold off the monsters!" The white haired man said, and he dissapeared only to reappear on top of one of the creatures, abruptly cutting it in half vertically.

" Yes sir!" The girl then started to go into a frenzy trying to find them. Ichigo, wanting to give a helping hand, approached her. How was he supposed to know what would happen?

" Um, if your looking for your friends, I think I know where they are. Come here and follow me."

" Oh! Thank you...!K-K-Ka...Kaien...?" She said, unsure of her own words. The girls eyes were wide and she seemed unable to breath. And for some reason, instead of acting concerned on how she was acting, he did something else. He acted as if it was funny and said something he shouldn't have known.

" What's the matter? Cat got your tounge Kiyone? Wait until I-!" He never got to finish as the girl launched herself onto him and started to bawl her little eyes out.

" KAIEN! Oh my God! It's you! It's really, really you! You're alive! KAIEN!" Kiyone kept crying and before long another portal opened up in front of them. And out stepped two other people who 'Ichigo' recognised.

" Sentaro? Rukia?" At that, when the two turned to look at him their reactions were just like those of Kiyone's. After taking a double take the two was now sure that Ichigo was no illusion Sentaro fainted, falling face first and Rukia stood rooted to the spot, seemingly unable to move. This was now annoying him to no end. Kiyone was clinging onto him, Rukia was in shock and Sentaro was knocked out. 'What next? A hollow attacking Mikan and the others!? Wait, what's a Hollow again?' ' That thing over there'

Right on cue, a Hollow that had seperated itself with the main group decided to go after the injured and the ones unable to defend themselves. Ichigo cursed. Out of instinct he got Kiyone off of him, shunpoed, and summoned a sword to his side and blocked the uncoming blow to the injured. He managed to push it backward and as he did so he heard a feminine voice in his head. ' Call me out, Ichigo!' Ichigo smirked.

" Rage across the seas and heavens, Nejibana!" He summoned his Zanpakuto's shikai form which looked like a blue crystalline trident. He brought it down with fluid motion of his arm and cause a giant shockwave that not only destroyed the Hollow attacking the others, but also killing off the rest of the Hollows that captain Ukitake was currently fighting against. Recognising the move you can only imagine the shock on the 13th Captain's face when he saw the face of his long dead friend alive again.

" Luitenent Kaien? Is it- can it rea-Am I dreaming?" He said to nobody specifically. Ichigo just looked at him with a blank stare. The kind Captain returned it with a look that said Holy-Mother-Of-The-Lord-He's-Not-Dead-Where-Have-You-Been-For-All-Of-These-Years-Young-Man-And-How-Are-You-Still-Alive!? Ichigo then opened up his mouth and said somthing in an Ichigo voice instead of a Kaien voice and that would shake the worlds of the 4 shinigami. Hoo-Boy!

" Who the Hell are you guys!?" Kiyone stopped her river of endless tears and became rigid. Rukia looked on the verge of tears and hysteria. Sentaro fortunately(For him) was still on the ground, although he was having some difficulty breathing through the dirt. Ukitake, having not heard 'Kaien' when in control started to appologise and asked 5 questions that would seem simple and yet would cause great conflict within Ichigo.

" I'm sorry I mistook you for someone. It seems that so did my subordinates. Kiyone, Rukia drag Sentaro over here will you?" Rukia decided to speak at this time. Well more like protest and Kiyone joined in and both proceded to started and end each others sentences. This will take a while.

" But sir that man said-" :Rukia

" Our names even though-" :Kiyone

" We didn't tell him-" :Rukia

" A single thing at all-" :Kiyone

" And he acts like him-" :Rukia

" And he looks like him-" :Kiyone

" And he has the same-" :Rukia

" Zanpakuto-" :Kiyone

" So he just has to be him!" :Both

The two looked flustered and were gasping for breath. Ukitake had just listened to this calmly and then asked them "Did you even ask for his name? He could very well just have read your name tags although..." Noticing this Rukia and Kiyone seemed to blush but they still looked uncertain. " Now then," he said turning to a confused Ichigo resting the soul slaying sword on his shoulder as if it was natural, " How can you see us, how did you summon that sword, why do you seem to know more than you do, is that what you really look like, and what is your name?" Said that in a single breath too, without even breathing hard afterward!

" Hold on! Jeeze... Well first of all, I don't know." His answer was three confused looks. " I mean, I could see ghosts, spirits, and souls since I was a kid."

' High spiritual pressure at birth; Luitenent level; without being trained with the same spirtual signature; CHECK' " The second question?" Ukitake pressed, he had to make sure after all.

" Um I'm not really sure, instinct I guess?" He was beginning to doubt himself.

' Subconcious skill, reacts rashly without thinking and does it when there's a need to protect; CHECK'

" Third?" He was getting worried.

" I-I don't know! Why are you asking me this?'

' Semi-subconcious knowledge; Check'

" Is that what you look like?"

" No." Shocked looks. Sighing. " I look like this because it's Halloween you know. I had to get extentions and dye my hair for the cafe at school." He pauses because he got confused looks. He sighs again. " Extentions are strips of real/fake hair that you attach to your own. To dye your hair means to change it to a different color than it's original one. My real hair is orange and a bit shorter than it is right now. A cafe is a place people hang out and get drinks and sweets." They were writing the information down and Ukitake was murmuring 'I see I see' as he did so.

' Similar looks yet not the same; CHECK'

" And your name?" The other two looked at him. Ukitake gave him the same pressuring look.

" I- my name is-..." 'What is my...name?' The eyes of the (still concious) shinigami grew large with anticipation, as his own squinted trying hard to think.. The red-head heard exasperated groaning in his damn tired too.

' Aw damn! You're already becoming more like m-him. I mean him.'

' Who are you and who are you talking about?'

' I'm your concience genious. And I'm talking about the guy they were talking about-' If it had a physical body it'd be gesturing his hand toward the shinigami's in a very lazy fashion. '-who, from what I heard, is a man named Kaien Shiba. You are not him...yet. But don't worry 'bout that! You're name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't ever forget it, alright?'

' Yeah, I got it...Thanks' " My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." He had an urge to flash a small smile but didn't and instead put an all too familiar scowl upon his face. In his head his 'concience' was a bit happier; getting a thank you from a certain red-head was a little harder than what most people thought. " Well, I have to go home. See ya later. Oh and you should probably wake up Sentaro before he has a permanent imprint of the concrete sidewalk the rest of his 'life' if you catch my drift." He then shupoed off, not knowing how he did it and also not knowing the shock on the faces of three shinigami, two of disbelief of his spead and the other, the one who was obviously the leader, of dawning realization.

'Blood sister clan of the Shiba clan, Kurosaki; CHECK...Oh dear Kami-sama, that boy really is his...'


	7. Sixth

(Kurosaki Household)

" Hey guys! I'm home!" Said Ichigo as he entered his home. The sword that had appeared to him during his time of need against the masked monsters had disappeared and where to he didn't know nor did he dwell on it too much. Halloween was always a weird day. More inportantly, why was he hearing feet stomping toward him ag-oh.

" IIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIG-UGH!" Isshin's routine charge to hit Ichigo failed once again as Ichigo stepped to the side and let Isshin run out the open door and fall on his face. Ichigo quickly closed the door behind him, a scowl firmly planted on his face. That stupid routine was getting annoying.

" Hey Ichi-nii! I got your food ready!" Said a happy Yuzu. Ichigo grinned slightly and thanked her. As he turned away from a dumbstruck Yuzu he saw Karin staring at him with wide eyes, her spoon half way to her mouth. Ichigo was confused and he said so.

" You're grinning!" Karin shouted. Who was this poser pretendiong to be her big brother!? I mean, Ichigo did NOT grin. Smile, yes. But grin? HECK NO! That only happened when-when...

" Yea. So?" Karin didn't answer as a look of realization came onto her face and she quickly gained a look of sad understanding. Yuzu had that look on her face aswell, knowing the only occasion Ichigo grinned.

" Oh. Poor Ichi-nii. Here, eat your dinner, I'll get dad."

" Yea. Just eat Ichigo."

" Um... Okaay." Ichigo said, digging into his rice. ' Everyone acting so wierd.' He thought as he put food into his mouth. Ichigo quickly finished his dinner and went to his room, oblivious of the glances sent his way from his loving, worried family.

' I KNEW something bad was gonna happen to Ichi-nii.'

' Ichigo, what happened tonight? You don't really seem sad...'

' Son...Why? Why do you have the aura of a shinigami around you? Five of them at that...'

(Ichigo's room'

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, looking back at what happened back there at the park. '" Rage across the seas and heavens, Nejibana!"' That phrase. That name. So familiar, and yet not. As his thoughts started to wander, they were interupted by a voice frighteningly similar to his own.

' Hey, Ichigo! How you doing?'

' Oh. It's you again. My concionce right?'

' You got that right partner!'

' Can I ask you something? Why's everyone acting so weird?

' Yeah. Right. You're the one acting strange.'

' And I'm acting weird? How all I'm doing is acting normal.'

' Yeah, you GRINNING is normal. When do you usually grin, huh Ichigo?'

' When my mo-oh...That's why. Everyone thinks that someone I know died.'

' Bingo! You got it. But, personally, I don't it's too bad. Seeing as it'd be easier to fuse that way...'

' What'd did you say?'

' DAMMIT! You didn't hear that! Hey! BAKAYARO! Listen to me! Don't block me-!'

But block his concionce Ichigo did and he searched his mind for something, anything that would help him understand. He found it in the form of a mentle block. He focused hard, unknowingly slowing building up his spirtual energy a bit and forced the imaginary barrior away. Knowledge of his conversation with his concionce-no, Kaien Shiba surged forth and he gasped from the sudden information and the effort of his trying to break the block. After a while of calming down and taking deep breathes, Ichigo decided to communicate with Kaien.

' ...Oi, teme. You're a moron, you know that?' Ichigo thought to Kaien, a look of utter boredom etched upon his features.

' Eh? You're not gonna mangle me?' Kaien thought, clearly surprised. Seriously, how was he not mad at him?

' Eh. To tired.' Ah. That explained things a bit. He was like that too.

Silence fell again. This time Kaien broke it.

' So...You're not going to go crazy knowing that we are going to fuse and become one person?'

' I learned I could see ghosts when I was a little kid and found out no one else could besides members of my family and lost my mom around the same time. I'm 'friends' with the schools living breathing comic releifs. My best friend is a guy I call Chad who is the biggest, strongest guy at school, who is also of Mexican decent. My childhood friend is an extreme tomboy named Tatsuki. The only other female friend of mine is a nice girl named Orihime and her taste in food is...Unatural. My dad's a nut and my little sister are twins that are like exact opposites. I should have gone crazy a LONG time ago.'

' Er...Right, my bad. I forgot.'

' You live in my head!'

' I was sleeping!'

'...You can sleep?'

' Yeah, surprisingly. I can sleep as long as I want to and get energy from my naps. So since I slept for, say, your entire life, which would be 15 years, I don't have to sleep for 30 years.'

' Nice.'

' I know.'

' But wouldn't the fuse be easier if I got a memory from you, like once a day?'

Shocked silence. Then came the small chuckles, followed by histeric laughing which turned into uncontrolled guffaws. Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them to see not his darkened room, but a grey city, the force of gravity making him stand on the sides of the buildings, and black-haired, blue-eyed clone of him laughing his ass off.

Blink.

Wait, what!?

" OI! That you Kaien? AND WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" The only red-head(and other person)in this weird place, shouted.

" Ahaha! C-Coming Ichigo! Ahaha!" And Kaien came over and explained where Ichigo was.

(30 minutes after in sideways city)

" So let me get this straight." Sighed Ichigo running his short rusty orange hair.

"This place represents my mind and the weather changes depending on my mood." A nod was his answer and he brought his right hand up to pinch the brisge of his nose as a way to ward of the oncoming headach.

" I can enter my mind, by either getting pulled in by you or by focusing on coming here while concious or by meditation." He got another nod and he started to massage his temples.

" When I'm in here, I could be here for about 5 hours and time outside would be about half a second." Kaien nodded once again. Ichigo put a hand to his forehead.

" If I want to I can change the scenary just by focusing in my mind and can train in my mind and get results outside my body and I can utilise most of your abilities as a shinigami and I have my own which need to be awaken for us to become one, in a way, and the only way to awaken my shinigami powers are to either a) Die and meet my zanpakuto while risking on becoming a hollow or b) go through a life or death experiance and survive it by meeting my zanpakuto. Is that all?" Ichigo's scowl was firmly planted on his face by this point. Kaien didn't seem to notice.

" Yep! You got it Ichigo. You're a fast learner aren't you?" Ichigo didn't answer and decided to ask a question of his own.

" How am I not crazy already?" The blank face gave away no emotion.

' Damn that's one hellova poker face!' " You mean like Isshin?" Kaien asked, inwardly laughing. The expresion that stretched across Ichigo's face was priceless!

"...Thank whatever god or gods are out there that I'm not crazy." Ichigo said, his hands in prayer. Then a though occured to him. " Hey Kaien?" Said person looked up. " Why did you start laughing so hard before?" Understanding was the emotion that flitted across the other's face.

" Ah, well. It's just that I never thought of it. The idea was so simple and so genious, that I just started laughing because I thought how stupid it was that I hadn't thought of it. Speaking of which you should sleep. I'll send you the memory while you sleep."

" Alright. 'Night."

" G'night."


	8. Seventh

(Dreams of a certain carrot top)

" Kaien, dear? We need to talk about the future..."

" Babies!? Are you sure? What if I-"

" Alright. I love you."

" I love you too..."

(End of carrot top's dream)

*Chirp-chir-chirpy-chirp* Sang the bird as morning came, waking a tired teen. Ichigo brought his hand up to cover his face as he groaned, sitting up.

" Ugh. Too much information on that first memory, Kaien." Ichigo stated into his hand.

" Hehe. Sorry?" Kaien grinning, definitely NOT sorry. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

" Uhuh. Like I'll believe that. You that girl looked an awful lot familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it. Ahg! Would you look at that you grinning idiot? Your memories are already making unfamiliar faces familiar." The oranged haired teened said frowning slightly. Kaien pretended to look offended.

" Pfft. Whatever butthead. You better ready for school though."

" Right. I only have a few minutes right?" the 15 yearold asked, getting up.

" Uhuh." The elder replied. Ichigo sighed.

" Man. Today's gonna be weirder than usual. I know it.

" So what's your schedule for today Ichigo?" Kaien asked, not really knowing what the schedule for school was for the teen,

" The usual, Geometry, History, English, Gym, Health, Lunch, World Language, Home Ec., and Study Hall." Ichigo listed. Kaien whistled.

" That is A LOT." Ichigo only shrugged it off.

Oh, here's my classroom. Talk to you later." he said as he opened the door.

" Okay. Bye."

As Ichigo openned the door, all the girls turned their heads to look at him and then looked away, stealling glances at him every now and then. Tatsuki, being a good friend greeted him.

" Hey Ichigo!" She said, smiling.

" Hello Kurosaki-san." Orihime greeted also. To everyone's shock, Ichigo cracked out a grin.

" Morning." He said. And he continued onward to his desk, ignoring the stunned stares.

All throughout the day, people looked at him with great shock and growing awe as he began to develop into somewhat of a role model to everyone in every one of his classes leaving those who knew him well in great puzzlement.

Chad in Geometry.

Tatsuki in History.

Isshida in English.

Orihime in Gym.

The two womanizing idiots in Health. They all saw witness to his new personality. They watched him as he participated willingly in his classes with them, watched him break out a small grin or laugh, get answers right, and not tick off a teacher and become someone like a best friend or big brother. They even saw him crack a joke, actual funny ones! They were getting answers next period at lunch.

Stare~~~~~~~

"..." Ichigo ate his food slowly as his friends stared at him like he had gained another head over night.

"..." They began to poke and sniff him as if he was a fake.

"..." The poking and staring were starting to get on his nerves.

"..." Okay. .hell. Better ask them what's wrong Ichigo, or you'll be full of holes!

"...Is there something on my face or what?" Ichigo asked tired of the poking.

" You smiled Ichigo." Isshida stated.

" And?" Said boy asked, not fully getting what was wrong with that.

" Ichigo, you smiled! You NEVER smile! Yea okay sure you'll crack out a small smirk once in a while but come on! You've been grinning so much today I feel like someone's gonna die!" Tatsuki exclaimed, waving her hands around. Everyone around her nodded their heads in agreement. Ichigo frowned.

" So you don't want me to smile?" Everyone blinked. Orihime spoke up.

" Well, n-no. Not really. It's just a bit...Strange is all." The group nodded.

" So it would be better if I just stopped smiling for the rest of the year?"

" NO!" The answer that came did not come from his friends, but from behind them in the form of two fanclubs. Fangirls who had fallen in love with the polite Ichigo and devoted male followers who believed Ichigo to be the greatest guy at school.

Ichigo blunk once, twice, and then slowly turned around to look at his group of frined whom had large eyes.

" You know, I don't feel like smiling at school anymore. The attention is getting creepier by the second." And so, ignoring the cries of despair behind him, he continued to eat his lunch with a neutral face, ignoring the utter stillness of his friends.


	9. Eighth

" Are they gone!" Ichigo whispered harshly to his long-time friend Tatsuki. They were hiding from the most horrible creature they had ever had the misfortune of learning about; fangirls AND fanboys.

" Let me check..." She slowly looked around the corner of the alley wall they were behind just outside there school.

'Ever since Ichigo that attitude change we've had to do this every day!' Tatsuki whined inwardly.

And it was true. Ever since then, Ichigo had been attracting admirers of both genders, one claiming to be in love with him, the other believing him to be their god on earth. Ichigo had been acting out of normal means as well.

Whenever Isshin tried to fight Ichigo he would ignore him and avoid all his attacks with ease. He somehow became a better fighter, actually being able to beat Chad in a spar now-a-days, which still brought shock to their uncomprehending minds. He was smarter than before, and considering that he was pretty smart before, that made him really smart.

Not that the changes were bad, per say. It was actually nice. It was almost like he was trying to be himself, the him he would have been if he hadn't lost a certain some one.(Me: If you hadn't guessed, it's his mom.)

Unfortunately for the short-haired girl, the evil rabid fans saw her the minute she poked her head out.

" THERE SHE IS! ICHIGO IS WITH HER!" The carrot-top cursed and grabbed the girls hands, making a dash for the school's entrance. He never noticed the blush forming on the girl's face.

' So warm and...familiar?' Tatsuki's faced scrunched up a bit in confusion but she shook it off. There were more important things to worry about. Like getting passed a sea of mentally unstable weirdos who had a thing for her longest friend.

Tatsuki sighed again. Ichigo looked at his friend from his desk, her head laying on her own.

" Sorry. Thanks for helping me out there Tatsuki." The fighter girl merely waved it off, saying that it was what friends were for.

" Tatsuki-chan! Ichigo-san! Ohayo!" Orihime exclaimed as she came in, waving her hands, smiling brightly.

That was another thing that was changing. When Ichigo began to change his personality, so did the way some of his friends acted toward him. Orihime was more friendly with him, dropping his surname for his first, and being less reserved and quiet when he was around. Chad talked more and was pleasently surprised when Ichigo told him that he learned a bit of spanish.

Chad talked a LOT more than he before.

Ishida was nicer too, seeing as Ichigo was less irritating and irritable. Ichigo actullay introduced him to Yuzu because she needed help with something. The two now often meet up when wanting to do another sewing project.

Ichigo wasn't sure sure how he felt about his 11 year-old sister spending time with his 15 year-old friend.

He's still not sure how to feel about that.(Me: Same here Ichigo.)

Oh and Keigo and Mizuiro were less womanizing(GASP!)and actually were somewhat smarter.

' Now THAT had been impressive.' Tatsuki thought inwardly, remembering just how it happened.

Flashback!

" OH NO! Ichigo, you've become a nerd!" The idiot shouted, looking at said persono with anime tears.

"Why Ichigo? Why leave us in the dust!" Mizuiro said holding a hand over his heart dramatically. The entirety of Ichigo's fanclub glared daggers at him.

" Shut up you idiotic morons! I don't understand what Ichigo-sama sees in you,' Que a mad twitching carrot-top,' but for you information, people would rather be friends with non perverted nerds than womanizing idiots! Besides, Ichigo-sama would rather have me for company, right Ichigo-sama?" The slutty girl asked said person with a sickeningly sweet voice. Keigo stayed stock still and Mizuiru looked down.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

Violently.

" No."

Silence.

Not a single word.

Not even a peep.

At least for a minute anyway.

" Wh-what did you say Ichigo-sama?" The stuppid girl asked. Ichigo sighed exasperatedly and GLARED at the poor girl, his smile having long since replaced with his old scowl which had seemed to becoming less and less a frequent sight.

" I said I'd rather spend time with an idiot who I KNOW really isn't one who I've known for a while instead of a slut who just recently wanted to get in my pants!" He nearly yelled out.

Her face lit up with indigination.

" Why I never-"

" Used a condom?" Ichigo cut in. The crowd around them burst into laughter Her eyes lit up with anger.

" Why you-"

" Whore." He cut in again. People couldn't believe it. Ichigo was standing up for his friend without fighting! And doing a hellova job at it too. Mizuiru and Keigo looked on proud to be his friend with understandable awe on their faces.

" WHAT!" The girl screeched.

" You heard me bra-stuffer!" He snapped back. People around the blanched. This was gonna get ugly.

" I AM NOT!" She screamed.

" Than why is there cotton coming out the side of your shirt." He shot back calmly with a mocking tone.

" I-it's from my shirt!" She stuttered, stilll being affected by the mocks of those still laughing earlier.

" Uh-huh. And I see dead people." He said, face blanker than a sheet of computer paper. Of course, she didn't know he was telling the truth so...

" I'm not lying!"

" Riiiiiiight. Your not fooling anyone. Your not even a real girl!" He shouted, now undoubtedly NOT amused.

Silence reigned once again.

Then there was laughter.

Insane, hysteric laughter coming from a gender-confused, hysteric, currently mentally unstable, fetal positioned person who rocked her-hiself back and forth mumbling incoherent words.

People continued to look at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ishida, who had been part of the audiance, was the first to recover.

" Ichigo...I think you broke he-him." He said slowly.

" Didn't mean to. She just went to far." Ishida raised an eyebrow at that.

" And you didn't?" It was Ichigo's turn to raise an eyebrow.

" What would you do if he was picking on a friend of yours?"

" Touche."

" Um..." The two of them looked at Keigo. He looked happy and a bit tired. " Thanks Ichigo."

Mizuiru spoke up next. " Yea thanks."

" No problem." Ichigo smiled.

" Ichigo." Said carrot-top looked up at his giant of a friend come forward from the back of the now dissipating crowd.

" ¡Hola Chad!" (Hello Chad)

" ¿Qué sucedió con esa chica?" (What happened to that girl?)

" Él no es una chica." (he's not a girl)

" Quieres decir que..."( You mean...)

" Si, eso quiere decir." (Yes, I do)

" ...Eso es muy-" (That's very-)

" Perturbador, lo sé." (Disturbing, I know)

" Debemos llevarlo a la enfermeria?"(...Should we get him to an infirmary?)

" Sería mejor llamar... a unos especialistas." (It'd be better to call...Specialists)

" Estoy totalmente de acuerdo."(I agree.)

" STOP SPEAKING A FOREIGN LANGUAGE! THIS IS JAPAN! SPEAK JAPANESE!" Shouted the dark-haired fighter girl, fist clenched threateningly.

" What she said Ichigo." Keigo said.

" Okay. Fine. Let's go Chad." Chad grunted an affirmative.

Flashy's End.

Tatsuki cracked out a grin. That was still kinda funny. The guy was sent to the 'fun house' afterward. As she and Ichigo chatted with their other friends, they began to settle into their chairs as their teacher cames in to settle down. Time seemed to fly by and before the good friends knew it, it was the end of the day.

" Alright class. Before you leave I have special announcements. The school district has decided to let you off for your winter break early, seeing as the test scores this year were beyond their expectations. Congratulations, you get an extra week off of school after today." The class erupted with happy shouts and joy filled shocked looks.

" Remember kids. This means you get 4 weeks off. Use it well." The bell rang and Ichigo was the first to run out, drawing confused looks, since he only looked like a blur. Of course, the only thing that Ichigo was thinking was to get home and kill off a certain monster that had been found within the residence of his mind with Kaien.

' Are you ready Kaien?' He asked as he locked his room.

' Yea! How can I not be, I'm you.' Kaien pointed out. Ichigo merely nodded absently.

' So how is Nejibane? Did you two catch that weird tentacle thing in our head yet?' He heard a tired sigh.

' Nope. The bastard's slippery as hell. When I- FOUND HIM! Get your spiritual ass in here carrot-top!'

' Hold on!'


	10. Ninth

(Currently within the mind of Ichigo)

KA-BOOOOM!

There went the carrot-top.

SMASH-CRASH!

And there went his elder clone.

"Dammit! What the hell is up with this thing! It keeps smacking us around!" Yelled our indignant orange haired soul-reaper. His eye was twitching rapidly, and he was sore from being thrown around. Kaien was cut off from his response to Ichigo's question by an eerie chuckling.

"FOOLISH SOUL REAPERS! I AM NOT LIKE MY FELLOW HOLLOWS! I AM SUPERIOR IN INTELLIGENCE TO THOSE PATHETIC SIMPLETONS WHO CAN NOT EVEN FORM AN ACTUAL SENTENCE! I AM A CHOSEN ONE! AND I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME GREATER THAN THE REST OF MY KIND! THEY WILL BOW-" And so the hollow continued his rant of how strong and powerful and beautiful and smart he was.

Que sweatdrops.

"….."

"…"

"…..Kaien?"

"…Yes, Ichigo?"

"…I think we should take this chance to take out Mr. Tentacles."

" …Yea. Right. Gotcha. So, you wanna slash him or bash him?" Asked Kaien, pulling out his sword.

" Hmm, I'm better at slashing, you can bash him." Ichigo said, getting into a stance.

"AS IF I'D LET YO-AAAAAARRRG!" The hollow's rant got cut off by Kaien, who, using Nejibana in her Shikai form, slammed the trident into the unsuspecting Hollow's head…Body…Thing.

Ichigo, also using Shikai, charged forward, lifted his trident over his head, and brought it down, slashing the monster across it's mask.

"!" It screeched in pain, causing Ichigo and Kaien to hold their ears or risk becoming deaf, before disappearing in a dark mist.

"…"

"…"

"…..….."

"…Well. That was easy!"

Twitch of the eyebrow.

A deep breath.

"Kaien?"

"Yes?"

"Shuddap."

" Er, right. Anyway Ichi, you should go to sleep!"

" WHO SAID YOU COULD TALL ME WHAT TO D-"

" Night!"

" KAIEEEEEEN!"

(At the Kurosaki residence)

*dreams*

"NO! No, Miyako! MIYAKOOO!"

"Please Captain, let me fight battle alone!"

"Rankle the Seas and Skies, Nejibana!"

"Kaien-dono! KAIEN-DONO!"

"

T-thank you, R-Rukia…"

*dreams end*

Ichigo's eyes snapped open before quickly shutting his eyes with a groan.

'Kaien?'

'Hmm?'

'What was that?'

'…I think you know what it was.'

'…So, that thing we fought yesterday was…'

'Yeah, it was. That Hollow, had been the same one who had taken my life, and many others before me.'

'That woman, Miyako, was she-'

'Yeah, she was my wife.'

'…Sorry.'

'Don't be. You got nothing to be sorry , you go back to the land of the living. Your sister is calling you.'

'Right.'


	11. Tenth

"Ne, Ichigo? Did you know-? This is my last night with you. Tomorrow I won't be here anymore; you and I will be fully merged," said Kaien.

"Is that so, Kaien?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah... So expect a few MINOR changes in the looks department!" Kaien teased.

"Well then... Let's get this over with," Ichigo said, acting more and more like Kaien himself with every passing second.

DREAM

"Taichō! Please, let me do this on my own! I need to know that I avenged Miyako!" Kaien begged.

"Very well, Shiba fukutaichō," Ukitake Taichō solemnly replied.

~•~

The hollow advanced towards Kaien at an alarming speed before practically disappearing into Kaien and possessing him.

The possessed Kaien turned and attacked a small black haired shinigami, only to be impaled on her sword.

'I dragged you into this. My stubbornness has caused you pain. I'm sorry. You must be torn apart inside. Thanks to you, my heart can still stay here.' Kaien said before his grip on the small shinigami's shihakushu went limp and his hand fell besides him.

END DREAM

Ichigo (or is it Kaien now?) woke up because of a noise; a small girl stood on his beside table.

"It's close..." the girl muttered, who Kaien (Let's just call him Kaien cause he spent much more time during his past life being called "Kaien" rather then "Ichigo") recognized as Kuchiki Rukia.

"What's close, Kuchiki?" He asked in his own, Kaien only, way.

He was ignored, which in turn made him annoyed, but he waited patiently, after all, he didn't become Fukutaichō by being IMpatient.

And so he waited, three whole minutes before having enough and kicking the midget's head "OI!, Kuchiki!, I asked What's close?!" He shouted at her.

She looked at him confused "Kaien... Dono?" She asked voice filled with shock.

"Who else would I be ya' midget?" He asked jokingly "Oh, by the way.. Last time you saw me and it turned out not to be me? Yeah... That was me!" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Only to find his arms filled with a crying Kuchiki. "I'm so s-so-sorry Kaien-dono! I missed you so much! Ukitake-taichō missed you so much, nothing was the same since you died!" She cried pushing her face into, his now wet, shirt.

"Are you done crying, Kuchiki? There's a hollow five minutes from here, though he'll reach us in less then three if his advancing speed is anything to measure by," he warned.

"Hey, Kuchiki? Can you get me out of this physical form?" He asked her only for her to pull on a glove and PUSH him out of his body.

"Thanks," he said, taking hold of Nejibana.

As he predicted the hollow already reached them and so he jumped out the window, unsheathing Nejibana in the process, and used the reach it gave him to cut the hollow in half.

"Well, we're done here! Hey Kuchiki! You up for a trip to the Seireitei?" He asked as he used Nejibana to open a senkaimon. 'Wow i can still do this...' He thought to himself as his hell butterfly appeared.

IN SEIREITEI

"Captain, we have an emergency!" Two voices shouted.

"What is it, Kiyone, Sentaro?" Ukitake Jōshiro asked.

"Ka-Kaien-dono's hell butterfly, it just left!" They both exclaimed as they caught their breath.

"Is that so... Seems Kaien will be home soon," Ukitake said, smiling before he started coughing.

His subordinates started fussing over him. As usual, barely any noise could be heard from out side of the ugendō, not that anything would be heard above Sentaro's and Kiyone's voices, before the shoji door was slammed open by none-other than the previously-dead 13th squad fukutaichō.

He took a second to evaluate the situation before turning his attention to helping his Taichō (or is it former Taichō?).

"Ukitake taichō!" He exclaimed the occupants of the room turned to look at him and his arms were once again filled with a sobbing mess, this time one going by the name of Kiyone.

And so he settled down in a perfect seiza and waited for the unavoidable, on-coming scolding, but the only thing he got was a quiet "Okairi" from his Taichō and a warm hug, like that of a father welcoming home a lost child.

"Tadaima" Kaien whispered, tears walling up in his eyes.

The moment was ruined when Kyuraku Taichō burst into the room "Are you alright Ju-chan?" He called out before finely reading the vibe in the room and seeing Kaien.


	12. Eleventh

Shunsui stared, Kaien stared back Juushiro laughed sheepishly Kione was still crying.

"Yo, Kyuraku taicho" Kaien said eventually once he had enough of the star.

"Don't you "Yo" me Shiba fukutaicho, if memories serves me right, and I know it does I'm not **that** drunk, you died so please do explain how exactly are you here?" Shunsui asked.

"Hmm, in one word... Reincarnation"

"Ohh, I see. Well are you going to return to duty?" Kyuraku asked.

"Naa, still alive" Kaien replied dismissively "also I believe Miyako was also reincarnated so I'm going to search for her first".

The two captains nodded in understanding.

"Soooo, sake anyone?" Shunsui asked destroying the serious atmosphere Kaien quickly lifted his cup.

"Can't drink at home, apparently I'm still under age, oh by the way you'll never guess who my father is" Kaien said.

"Who?" Everyone else asked.

"Former captain of the tenth division Kurosaki Isshin, formerly Shiba Isshin" he announced.

Everyone stared at him, baffled.

"So your uncle is now you father, huh go figure" Shunsui shrugged going back to his sake Kaien followed his example.

The rest of the day continued like this with the rest of the gotai thirteen being made known of Kaien's presence and the thirteenth division making a fuss out of his return.

Of course Kaien didn't get along with Aizen, because it's the arsehole's fault that he died in the first place.

Before he returned home to roast his father for hiding stuff from him and his sisters.

After that eventful day everything went back to normal, well except for Kaien's appearance.

~※~

Short chapter! anyhow... I'm sorry for not updating in so long bit I'm suffering from a writing block at the moment I almost finished the story with this chapter but I want to, at the very least, reach twenty chapters


	13. Twelfth

**Tatsuki's pov (didn't see that coming did you?)**

Tatsuki was at home, sleeping, when her dream suddenly toke a strange turn.

 _ **Dream**_  
 _Tatsuki was standing in the middle of a clearing a monster standing above her as she struggled to get yo the sword of to the side of her body when suddenly a shout echoed in the clearing a voice of a male shouting "Miyako!"._

 _Somehow she know that whoever it was was calling her even though her name was Tatsuki and not Miyako "Ka-Kaien?, is-is that you?" She asked weakly as the rage filled male stood above her._

 _'Wired... He looks like Ichigo's did during the Halloween event at school' she thought to herself._

 _"Miyako, my beloved miyako what has he done to you!?" The male, Kaien, asked his voice filled with anguish._

 _"I'm alright beloved, focus on getting rid of the hollow" she said smiling weakly at the one who she knew deep inside that she loved._

 _"Don't worry about me Anata" she murmured 'Anata... So this man is my husband..."_

 _It was than that she felt a sharp pain in her chest._

Tatsuki woke up with a gasp clutching at her chest 'Kaien...' She thought only for a sharp pain to assault her head. she pulled at her hair, hoping to ease the pain as memories assaulted her mind. Memories of her and Kaien, of their first meeting, their first date, the day he asked her to marry him, their wedding day, their duty in they Gotai 13, their captian, their friends and most of all thier love for each other and it hurt! It hurt so badly yo know what she lost when she died!.

Tears of anguish streamed down her face as she screamed her frustration at the world and the unfairness of it all before once again falling asleep all the while crying at the loss of her beloved and a baby she never got the chance to tell him she was with at the time.

 **AN/Ok so I've been mia lately for one reason and one reason alone... Writing block ?, I'll try to update more often from now on but I can't promise anything.**  
 **A BIG shout out to narakunohime for getting me to move my ass and remind me why I adopted this story in the first place, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter (albeit it being a bit short) and I'll see you next time**


End file.
